


Find a Way Home

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Awkwardness, Confusion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midoriya can't handle this, Pining, Portals, Songfic, ponies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Midoriya was expecting a nice movie with his friends during Friday movie night and maybe some pining after Todoroki (Let's be honest.) He was not expecting a portal to open up before they could start their movie, or for an alternate version of himself to fall through the portal.(Doesn't require any previous knowledge of My Little Pony. I pretty much explain everything.)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Find a Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is one of many fics that I am hoping to get done over the quarantine break. Honestly I just wanted an excuse to have the My Hero Academia characters react to some of my favorite songs from My Little Pony. I have another My Little Pony cross over idea, but I didn't want to put the songs in that one, so I made this fic instead. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Todoroki, you can sit next to me.” Midoriya called. Todoroki smiled at him and walked over to the couch. As soon as he sat down, Midoriya stole a hand full of popcorn from Todoroki’s bowl.

“You just wanted me to sit by you so you could steal my popcorn, didn’t you?” Todoroki asked, an eyebrow raised at him. Midoriya shrugged and munched on the snack. He hoped his face wasn’t to red, he could feel the heat in his cheeks growing. So maybe he wanted to sit next to him because he had a crush on Todoroki, he didn’t need to know that, he just needed to know that he wanted to steal his popcorn.

“Come on guys, hurry up!” Ashido called, “I want to get this movie started!”

The rest of the class began making their way to the seats in front of the TV. Every Friday was movie night, made mandatory to attend by Iida after the first two. He deemed it an excellent way to bond as a class, so there they all were. Tonight, it was Ashido’s turn to pick.

“Alright is everyone ready?” Ashido asked.

“Yeah raccoon eyes, start the movie already.” Bakugou said.

Before Ashido could press the start button on the remote, a green portal opened up in front of them. In an instant everyone was on their feet in battle stances and ready to fight. The popcorn and various snacks they had been holding were forgotten strewn about the floor. Not a second later someone screamed and fell out of the portal, it closed behind them.

“What the fuck!” Bakugou screamed.

“Who are you?” Kaminari asked.

The person in front of them had light green skin, and while they couldn’t see their face, they could see the large green wings on their back. The person, a boy, groaned and pushed himself up to his knees. He raised his head and looked at them all, his eyes widening.

“Midoriya?!” Uraraka asked. She looked from Midoriya to the boy and back to Midoriya again. The boy looked exactly like Midoriya besides a few things. He had a large horn on his head, and instead of normal, round, human ears he had horse ears. The boy’s ears flattened against his head. He looked at them all panicked.

“I’m calling sensei!” Iida yelled, and whipped out his phone.

“Where did you come from?”

“Why do you look like Midoriya?”

“What’s going on?”

Midoriya’s classmates began yelling at the boy, he began shrinking in on himself, an action that Midoriya recognized. He did it himself when he was becoming overwhelmed.

Midoriya didn’t realize Todoroki had stepped protectively in front of him until he took a step towards the boy.

“Why are you here?” Todoroki asked coldly.

The boy’s eyes widened even more as he looked at Todoroki. “Stay back!” He yelled. His horn lit up with green energy and a green shield formed around him on all sides.

The action only made his classmates more warry.

Bakugou growled, and rushed towards the boy. His hands sparked with explosions but nothing happened. Nothing got past the barrier. The boy was beginning to panic more and more. Midoriya could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack, and while they were attacking him, the boy had not tried to hurt them once, only trying to defend himself.

“Stop,” Midoriya said quietly. No one heard him. “Stop!” he yelled. His classmates froze. The boy’s eyes landed on him. He was shaking terribly. Midoriya walked towards the shield.

“You can put it down,” he said. “We’re not going to hurt you.” The boy starred at him for a moment before letting the shield fade away. His horn was no longer alit with energy.

“Where… Where am I?”

“UA.” Midoriya said.

The boy looked confused. “I… I don’t…” He paused, he looked at Midoriya then at the rest of the class. “What kind of creature are you?”

They all stared at him for a second.

“What?” Jiro finally asked.

“What kind of creature are you? I’ve never seen or heard of anything that looks like you before. You don’t have fur, I’m assuming that’s why you are all wearing cloths, so it’s not just a fashion choice. And you all look so different. Different colored hair makes sense but one of you is pink, no one else is, and one of you has six arms. And your elbows… and you have a bird head… and your face is structurally different from the others, almost like a frog…” He continued on into incoherent muttering. Huh, was that what it was like for everyone when he started muttering?

“What are you talking about?” Kirishima asked. “We’re human, just like you.”

He looked confused, “Human? Wait what do you mean just like me?” He looked down at himself and froze when he saw his hands. He stared at them and flexed his fingers.

“What are these? They’re like claws, but they’re not sharp. They must be really useful for grabbing things.” His eyes widened, “But why do I have them?!” He reached his hands up to his head and visibly relaxed when he felt his horn, he relaxed even more when he moved his wings in front of him so he could see them. He moved his hands to his ears, then down to his face and he froze. He felt over his cheeks, mouth, and nose.

“Where is my muzzle?” He asked himself. His horn glowed again and suddenly there was a mirror in front of him. Midoriya and a few others stepped back at the display of power. The boy starred into the mirror at his reflection. He looked like he was in shock.

“What is going on?” Aizawa asked. All eyes turned to him. Aizawa, All Might, and Nezu walked into the common room. The mirror disappeared and the boy looked at the teachers. They starred back at the boy.

“Are we in Equestria?” The boy asked after a moment.

“No, we are not.” Nezu said evenly.

“Do you know what Equestria is?”

“No,” Nezu said.

The boy sucked in a shuddering breath. He was trembling again.

“Can you tell us who you are, or what’s going on?” Aizawa asked.

The boy looked at them all again. “This… This is all my fault.”

“What do you mean?” All Might asked, taking a step towards the boy.

The boy starred at All Might for a moment. “I cast a spell from an old book. I… I was just trying to figure out what it did, I didn’t think… I should have known better than to cast random spells, especially when I don’t know what they do. I can’t believe I did something so stupid, and now I’m stuck here and-”

“Deep breaths.” All Might interrupted him. The boy looked at him and nodded, taking slow breaths trying to even out his breathing. Midoriya found it odd to watch. All Might had done the exact same thing for him on multiple occasions. Just who was this boy?

“Do you think you know what the spell did then?” Nezu asked

The boy looked at them all again and nodded. His ears went flat against his head again. “I think… I think the spell sent me into an alternate universe.”

They were all quiet for a moment.

“Why have you come to that conclusion?” Nezu asked.

“You said you are humans, but I’ve never heard of that kind of creature before. And you have never heard of Equestria. There is no way you are from where I am if you have never heard of Equestria before. Not to mention… You are all human but you look and sound remarkably like my friends back home… I think you are all this universes version of them.”

Silence struck the room again. They all stared at the boy in front of them who was apparently from an alternate universe, how is that even possible. They watched as the boy lowered himself into a bow in front of All Might. It shocked him out of silence.

“What are you doing young man?”

The boy looked up at All Might questioningly. “I’m bowing, are you not king in this universe as well All Might?”

“No, I’m not.” All Might stuttered out. The boy sat up. “Oh, I thought… Well I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“Young man, would you mind tell us your name?” Nezu asked.

“Oh, of course. I’m Prince Green Valley.”

“Green Valley?”

“What kind of name is that?”

“Wait, PRINCE?!”

Midoriya was struggling to wrap what was going on around his head. If what Green Valley was saying was correct, then going by the way he looks and talks, was he Midoriya’s equivalent in that universe?

“Is my name weird here? What naming pattern do you follow here than?”

“Umm… My name is Uraraka.”

Green Valley starred at her for a moment. “I think you are my world’s equivalent of Astralmoon.”

“I’m Aoyama” he said, “Am I someone else in your world too?”

Midoriya watched as Green Valley mouthed the word ‘someone’ to himself looking somewhat bewildered, before nodding. “I think you are my worlds equivalent of Twinkling Star.”

Aoyama lit up, “What a _magnifique_ name! It sparkles just like me.”

“My names Ashido! Who am I in your world?” She yelled, a bit too enthusiastic.

“Umm Pinky Thorn… I think.”

“What about me? Names Kirishima.” Kirishima smiled at Green Valley. He starred back for a moment.

“Red Riot?”

The room froze.

“What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” Iida started.

“My hero name carried over into that world! That is so awesome!” Kirishima exclaimed.

Suddenly everyone was yelling their name, wanting to know what their name was in Green Valley’s world.

“Enough!” Aizawa yelled over all of them. They quieted down in an instant, Green Valley looked relieved.

“Umm, if you don’t mind me asking, do your names have meanings?” Green Valley asked.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, well where I come from everypony is given a name that the parents think has potential. It’s name magic, because names in my world correlate with what a pony is good at. For instance,” He looked at Bakugou. “My world’s equivalent of you is Nitrobomb. He is incredibly talented with explosion magic. He runs a demolition company with Red Riot.”

Bakugou looked at him blankly.

“When parents name their kids, they know that the name will influence their destiny. That’s why Astralmoon’s parents named her Astralmoon. They’re both construction ponies, but they didn’t want that life for her so they gave her a name completely unrelated to the construction business. It worked to; she runs the observatory in Ponyville. She can name every constellation in the sky and then some.”

“Uhm, well we don’t have name magic. Some of our names have meanings, but not in the same way yours seem to.” Uraraka said.

“That is really fascinating.” Yaoyorozu said, “But I can’t help noticing that you keep using the word pony when you refer to the people where you are from.”

“That’s because we are ponies.”

“What?!”

“How is that possible?”

“How would that even work?”

“Then why do you look like a human right now?” Tokoyami asked.

Green Valley frowned. “I think it’s because in this universe, you don’t have… my kind? I’m assuming to make up for it I was given a form most similar to the sentient ruling being of your world, which seems to be humans. I kept my most important attributes though. I have my ears, my horn, and my wings, my fur… err… skin is even green. And I don’t have a cutie mark so that’s not an issue…”

Green Valley frowned. Midoriya wondered what a cutie mark could be.

“So you… ponies… have horns and wings too?” Hagakure asked.

“Not all of them. There are three types of ponies, Earth ponies, they don’t have unicorn magic or wings, but they have earth magic and are incredibly strong. Unicorns, they have horns and are able to use different types of magic, there is a large array of magic types, most can only use a select few that corelate with their talent. And Pegasi, they have wings and have amazing control over the weather. They are the only ones that are able to stand on clouds, if the other two tried it, they would fall right through.”

“What is this shit?” Bakugou growled. “Your world is some kind of five-year old paradise. A land of rainbows and talking ponies. And magic? Unicorns, Pegasi, Earth ponies, what is this, some kids show?”

Green Valley’s eyes took on a piercing look. They bore into Bakugou’s soul, and Bakugou was rendered speechless. Green energy, _magic_, crackled dangerously around Green Valley’s horn. “I may not be king yet, but I will not let you speak that way about my subjects.”

The room was tense. Green Valley’s eyes did not leave Bakugou. Midoriya wondered if he could look that intense, that was his face after all. If he could look that intense it would surly scare off some enemies. There was no way he wanted to get in between them.

“You may be this worlds equivalent to Nitrobomb, but you are not him. I will not hesitate to defend my subjects,” he narrowed his eyes, “Your words will not be taken lightly.”

Bakugou did not say anything, and Midoriya didn’t blame him. Green Valley was dangerous. The sheer amount of power radiating from him was freighting. Every bone in his body was telling him not to mess with him.

“There is no need for that.” Nezu said coolly. “Could you tell me what you mean by you becoming king?”

Green Valley glared at Bakugou a moment longer before turning to Nezu and letting his magic fade away. “Just that. All Might is the current king, but he cannot rule for much longer.” There was pain in his words. “So, All Might made me his successor, I have already been made prince, and soon I will be made king.”

Oh. Oh no. Midoriya hadn’t even thought until that moment of the risk of having someone from an alternate universe there. It seemed their world had many parallels, and not everything that was a secret in Midoriya’s world was a secret in his. He could feel the eyes of some of his classmates on him, including _Todoroki’s_.

Before Midoriya could say anything to change the topic, Yaoyorozu asked, “Earlier you said there were only three types of ponies, but you have wings and a horn. Why is that?”

“Well I suppose you could say that there are four types, but it’s complicated. I’m an alicorn. I have the earth magic and strength of an earth pony, the magic of a unicorn, and the wings and weather control of a Pegasi, but I wasn’t born this way.”

Oh no, this was bad, if Green Valley is anything like Midoriya then…

“There have only ever been 9 alicorns in existence, I am the 10th. Eight of the alicorns were past rulers of Equestria, I will be the 9th ruler. The 10th… He is the vilest pony in existence. He is… Well I guess I’ll just show you. This is a song of our history.”

Green Valley closed his eyes and his horn lit up with magic.

“Wait a second, what-”

Aizawa was cut off as music began to play, but where it was coming from, Midoriya wasn’t sure. Everything around them seemed to vanish, it was replaced by a beautiful night sky and a castle overlooking a massive valley. A large horse… pony, Midoriya reminded himself, walked out of the castle.

He was tall with a white coat and a blue mane. He had a large horn, and massive wings. On his flank was a picture of a small flame surrounded by stars. He walked closer to them, but did not look at them, it was like they weren’t there. The alicorn looked up at the moon. Only then did Midoriya notice that the moon had what looked like a unicorn made out of craters on it. Then the alicorn began to sing.

** _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_ **

Midoriya was startled by how deep the alicorn’s voice was. Out of the corner of his eye, Midoriya saw Bakugou trying to talk, explosions going off in his hands, but no matter what he did, no one could hear him. Midoriya looked at Green Valley, his horn was lit brightly with magic and he watched the singing alicorn with a sad look on his face.

** _How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today_ **

**The alicorn walked to the edge of the cliff, his horn lit up with blue magic, a few seconds later the moon itself lit up with the same magic.**

Did they raise and lower the moon with magic? How was that even possible? Midoriya had so many questions! Next to him, Todoroki looked just as bewildered. Quite a few of his classmates did. Yaoyorozu and Iida’s face’s in particular, were priceless.

Midoriya couldn’t laugh though, the song was so sad, this was not going to be a happy story.

** _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep_ **

**The alicorn began to lower the moon, and behind him the sun began to rise as well. The area was engulfed in light. **

Midoriya watched as Green Valley’s horn shinned brightly, white light flashed over them all, a moment later, they were standing in a field of stars and space dust. He watched as the alicorn appeared in another flash, he flew upwards and images began to circle him. He stopped in front of one of them. The image was in an old art style, depicting the alicorn sitting on a throne with ponies bowing to him.

** _Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
Look out on his kingdom and sigh  
He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"_ **

**The alicorn flew to another picture, this one depicting another alicorn glaring up at him from behind the throne. The alicorn had a black coat and purple mane. On his flank was a picture of a black hole. Shadows were cast down on him.**

Oh. Midoriya was beginning to get an idea of what was happening. This must be Green Valley’s worlds version of the story of All for One and One for All… Something he didn’t really want the rest of his class knowing. He looked at the rest of his classmates, they were all watching, entranced by what they were seeing. Midoriya didn’t blame them, he was as well, but the longer it went on the more nervous he was getting. Would he even have much of a secret left to hide by the end of this?

All Might looked just as fascinated, but Midoriya could read his worry in the crease of his brow.

** _So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the elder brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed_ **

**The elder alicorn looked increasingly angry as time went on. The younger alicorn did not notice a thing. Another image showed the elder alicorn turning his back on the younger completely.**

Midoriya knew where this was going, the story might not be the exact same, this world’s One for All seems to be prideful, and full of himself, but the direction All for One was going looked like it was the same.

** _Lullay moon prince now, goodnight brother mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace_ **

**Pictures of the elder alicorn flicked by, each more concerning than the last. One depicted him talking to a nameless pony. Another showed him getting angry. The third showed him firing magic at the pony, and the final one showed the elder alicorn standing where the other pony once was with no trace of him in sight.**

Midoriya couldn’t hear any of his classmates, but the shock on their faces was clear. All Might was watching with pursed lips, a retelling of the rise of his worst enemy. He had no idea what Nezu was thinking, his face blank. Aizawa looked a mix of annoyed and intrigued.

** _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_ **

**A picture, in the same old art style, showed the elder alicorn meeting with other ponies in alley ways.**

Midoriya wondered if all these paintings were actual works in Green Valley’s world. Who would paint this story? Why was it important enough to be immortalized? Why was this song such an important piece of their history?

** _Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
brother, you're loved so much more than you know_ **

**More pictures of the elder alicorn using his magic on ponies flickered by. The pictures passed by quicker with each moment, but all depicted the same thing. They were becoming darker and darker.**

Ponies that All for One had killed. Had the All for One of their world started out like this too? Killing one person, making deals, slowly killing more and more until there was nothing left but hands stained so red, they could never be cleaned?

He wondered what the lyrics meant. Who was One for All singing to?

** _ forgive me for being so blind_ **

**The younger alicorn looked down, sorrow clear on his face, surrounded by images of his brother hurting and killing other ponies. **

One for All was seeing the error of his ways. _Too little too late, _Midoriya thought. That is what pride does to people.

**The world around them changed again. **

The shift was a bit jarring at first, but Midoriya quickly adjusted to the new surroundings.

**They were now standing in a dark room. The elder alicorn was reading over pages of a dark book, one of many sprawled across the table. The younger alicorn walked into the room, but it was clear he was fearful to do so.**

** _Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give his brother his due_ **

**The elder alicorn glared at the younger as he said something they couldn’t hear. The younger recoiled but yelled back something, the elder alicorn grit his teeth and yelled back angerly.**

All for One had no love for One for All. Midoriya could feel his heart pounding in his chest. All for One was dangerous. One for All needed to get away and quickly.

** _And neither had he loved him as he deserved_ **

**The elder alicorn stomped towards the younger, who backed out of the room, hooves shaking. He tried to say something, and the elder alicorn roared and stomped his front hooves. He shot a dark beam of magic at the younger alicorn.**

Midoriya winced, many around him doing the same. They could feel the heat of the magic. Green Valley looked even sadder than before. He watched All for One’s actions closely.

** _He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew_ **

**The younger alicorn dodged the blast and ran as fast as he could down the hall and away from his brother. Tears streamed down his face as he ran.**

What was One for All going to do? He would have to do something. They were clearly living in the same castle, All for One was to far gone. How would he get out of this, he must have if there were 7 other alicorns, not including Green Valley, who were presumably his successors.

**The elder alicorn stood nostrils flared, and chest puffing, glaring at the spot where his brother had just been. The scene changed in a flash of light. A tall dark alicorn, that looked similar to the elder alicorn stood in front of him, an evil grin on his face. Pure evil magic radiated from where he stood.**

** _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host_ **

The intensity of the singing voice put Midoriya on edge. He held his breath as he watched the scene in front of him.

**The elder alicorn, without a single regret walked towards the dark alicorn. **

** _And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_ **

This was the song of a person who angry with themselves for not taking action.

**The scene around them which was once pure white, was engulfed entirely in dark magic.**

** _The destruction of one who had needed him most_ **

**The scene changed back to the room. Now only the dark alicorn stood in the room. Outside the room in another part of the castle, the younger alicorn was shown looking around terrified, clearly knowing something was wrong.**

All for One had completed his transformation to villainy. Midoriya was sure it wasn’t the same in their world, but the symbolism here rang true in both. There was no going back.

Midoriya looked at his classmates, they watched in shock, fear, and sadness as the story played out. They must be trying to piece together what was going on. They didn’t know everything already like Midoriya did, so this must be even more shocking to them. The only thing they did know, was that All for One was the villain who put an end to All Might. To see this… It must be very confusing for them.

** _Lullay moon prince now, goodnight brother mine_ **

**The scene shifted again. They were outside in a large empty field that was different than the one at the beginning. The sky was dark, a full eclipse in the sky. In the sky the two alicorns were fighting. They moved so fast they looked like shooting stars.**

Midoriya gaped at the fight above them. This was how ponies from Green Valley’s world fought. With magic, deadly magic. Green Valley was watching the fight with anxiety and fear in his eyes that he was trying his best to hide, but Midoriya could read his own face like an open book.

_He must be scared of having to fight All for One like this as well._

** _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_ **

**They trade blow after blow. The dark alicorn bucked the younger to the ground and followed it with a powerful magical blast. **

Midoriya couldn’t look away from the fight. His classmates were the same. Even All Might and Aizawa looked awed at the display. Only Nezu didn’t show any reaction.

** _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_ **

**The younger alicorn just managed to dodge the blow, and flew swiftly, dodging multiple blasts after it. Each blast was intended to kill.**

** _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_ **

Midoriya could feel the power behind each blast. He flinched as one blast shot right over their heads. Could they be injured by the blasts in this vision? He certainly hoped not. Beside him he felt Todoroki grab his arm. Was he trying to shield him from the blasts?

He felt the heat in his cheeks grow again. Todoroki did not look at him, all attention focused on the fight.

**The younger alicorn sent a blast that hit the dark alicorn, pushing him back far enough, for the younger to just barely catch his breath.**

**They both sent out magical blasts at the same time. The blasts met in the middle, creating a shockwave. The blast perfectly covered the eclipse.**

** _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_ **

Midoriya’s breath caught in his throat. The scene was terrifying, and dangerous, tragic even, but it was also breathtakingly beautiful.

**The dark alicorn pushed his magic to his limits with only rage on his face. The younger alicorn had tears streaming down his face. He pushed his magic harder.**

One for All didn’t want to hurt All for One. Midoriya could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

** _And carry my sorrow in kind  
brother, you're loved so much more than you know_ **

**The dark alicorn overpowered the younger, pushing the magic towards him. The blast hit the younger alicorn, he rocketed through the sky towards the castle.**

No! Midoriya’s classmates looked like they were calling out in worry. Midoriya watched with wide eyes, One for All couldn’t lose, how else would Green Valley be there?

**The scene changed again to a room inside the castle. The younger alicorn crashed into the room through a window and hit the ground hard. He was really injured.**

** _May troubles be far from your mind_ **

**The younger alicorn looked around, next to him, he saw a gem. He grit his teeth and looked to where the dark alicorn was charging at him through the window.**

Todoroki tightened his grip on him. Midoriya squeezed back. The pain on One for All’s face was clear as day, and it wasn’t from the injuries he had just gotten.

He felt his tears spill over.

** _And forgive me for being so blind_ **

**Time slowed down. The younger alicorn grabbed the gem with his magic. He closed his eyes and screamed. A huge pulse of magic went through him and the gem, just as the dark alicorn was about to reach him.**

Midoriya gasped, the gem had allowed him to do that?

**The dark alicorn was pushed back by the magic, and thrown back through the window that he came from, but it didn’t end there. The magic sent him flying further, into the moon. The moon covering the sun glowed, and a second later craters in the shape of a unicorn appeared on it. The dark alicorn was gone.**

The chorus of the song made sense now. Somehow, One for All had banished All for One to the moon, but how he managed to do that he didn’t know. One for All was singing to his brother in the moon.

**The younger alicorn looked up at the moon in shock. Tears slowly began to trickle down his face, until it became a waterfall. He screamed up to the sky in anguish.**

More tears streamed down Midoriya’s face. He cursed himself for being such an emotional person. This was heartbreaking to watch! He wasn’t the only one with tears in their eyes though. Quiet a few of the girls were tearing up. Kirishima had tears streaming down his face, as did Aoyama. Some of the boy’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, most surprising of which was Tokoyami. He looked like he was muttering something which Midoriya could only assume was along the lines of ‘What a mad banquet of darkness.’

Across the room Green Valley was shedding tears much like Midoriya. He supposed it wasn’t that weird, they were alternate versions of each other, something he was still trying to wrap his head around, but he could accept it at least. They were so similar, it was uncanny.

** _The years now before us_ **

**The scene shifted again, to show the younger alicorn at the castle from the beginning. He stood in front of a large crowd of ponies, a unicorn stood next to him, holding a pillow with a crown. The crown had the blue gem imbedded in the middle.**

** _Fearful and unknown_ **

**The unicorn placed the crown onto the alicorn’s head. The crowd in front of him cheered. He smiled and waved.**

So this was the start of everything. One for All was crowned king. Midoriya wondered how long he ruled for before giving his powers to his successor, but in this world… How did that even work. The successor had to grow new body parts completely! And how did All for One and One for All become alicorns in the first place? More and more questions were piling up in his head.

** _I never imagined_ **

**Time past quickly, the ponies around him faded, and the sky darkened, until it was just the alicorn starring up at the moon.**

** _I'd face them on my own_ **

He was lonely. Midoriya could sort of understand, it is hard for people to become close to you when you are different. It’s why he never had friends before UA, that and Bakugou would scare all his potential friends away. One for All was the only alicorn in their world, not to mention apparently the king, it would be very hard for anyone to get close to him, and no one would ever understand him, not completely.

**The alicorn continued singing the song, to the moon.**

** _May these thousand winters_ **

Wait _thousand_?! How old was he? Surly the time line was the same. All for One was as old as quirks so he had been around for roughly 200 years. Only 200 years should have passed in Green Valley’s world as well, right? They were parallel, One for All couldn’t possibly wait a thousand years.

** _Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away_ **

**The alicorn flew down to the field in front of the castle, the same place the song had begun at. The alicorn let his magic take hold of the moon.**

Midoriya’s tears had stopped and he watched the pony with sad eyes. There was something new in the pony’s voice, acceptance.

This truly was a tragic story. He wondered if his worlds One for All had still cared for his brother after everything.

** _May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight_ **

**He began lowering the moon, in the sky behind him he started raising the sun.**

Midoriya could only watch in amazement. How it was possible he didn’t know, especially if Uraraka, or… Astralmoon, ran an observatory. Surly they would have some understanding of how the universe works, but somehow, they could still do that.

_A**nd know not of sadness, pain, or care**_   
** _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_ **   
** _Sleep... Sleep… Sleep…_ **

**Finally, the moon slipped completely bellow the horizon, and the sun was high in the sky. The last few notes of the melody rang out, and everything began to fade away.**

A moment later they were back in the dorm’s living room. Green Valley’s horn stopped glowing; the song was over.

There was a beat of silence.

“What was that?” Sero exclaimed. The room exploded.

“How did you do that?”

“Who was that?”

“Is that what you look like in your world?”

“How could that pony possibly raise and lower the sun and moon?”

“Nothing about what we just watched makes any sense!”

Green Valley looked back and forth between everyone. He clearly wasn’t expecting so many questions. “That was the story of One for All and All for One.”

They silenced at All for One’s name.

“They were the first alicorns, and the only ponies to ever be born alicorns. The ponies of the lands took great care of them, they had never seen such powerful ponies before, let alone a pony with wings _and_ a horn. They were given a castle to live in, and in return all they had to do was raise and lower the sun and moon. One for All took the sun, and All for One took the moon.

“One for All became prideful, he was so powerful, he didn’t see past his own light. All for One became resentful and went looking for ways to make himself more powerful. It took him down a dark path. Eventually One for All realized what was going on and learned the error of his ways, but by then it was to late. All for One raised the moon and refused to lower it to make way for the sun.”

Midoriya shivered. The eclipse made a lot more sense now.

“They fought. All for One was to strong and One for all was severely wounded, but he had crashed into the jewel hall. Inside was a powerful gem, one that amplifies moon magic. As a last resort, One for All used the gem to banish All for One to the moon.

“After that, One for All founded Equestria, a place just for ponies, so they would no longer have to fear the wrath of other beings. Then he was crowned king. He ruled for a thousand years-”

“But how is that even possible?” Asui croaked.

Green Valley looked at them confused, like they should already know the answer. “Alicorns are immortal.”

“What!”

“But how-”

“I am so confused!”

“Your world is weird!”

“Does that mean you are immortal?” Midoriya asked over the voices.

Green Valley looked at him, a sad look in his eyes. “It does.” He whispered.

Midoriya didn’t want to imagine what that was like. Green Valley would outlive all his friends and family. He wouldn’t be able to make connections with people who understood him. He would be alone. He understood the pain and loneliness in One for All’s voice when he was singing now.

Green Valley took a deep breath, “Anyway, after ruling for a thousand years, All for One finally escaped his prison and killed One for All.” A few of his classmates gasped, “But by then, One for All had trained a successor and had given his magic to him using a spell. The spell also turned his successor into an alicorn. And so they ruled for a few thousand years, and passed the powers on, and it went the same until All Might got the power. He has ruled for a little over two thousand years now and he was hurt badly in his last fight with All for One, so he made me his successor.”

Midoriya sucked in a breath, he didn’t like where this conversation was going, it was getting into dangerous territory again.

“Wait, I thought you said alicorns are immortal, so how could One for All, or any of the other alicorns have died?” Yaoyorozu asked.

Green Valley shook his head, “We are immortal, but that doesn’t mean we can’t die. We will not die of old age, but we can still be killed by a fatal wound. Or in All Might’s case, he used up all his magic. Once an alicorn no longer has magic, they become mortal. Now All Might will one day… die of old age.” The words seemed to pain Green Valley.

Yaoyorozu opened her mouth to ask another question, but Aizawa cut her off. “This is all fascinating, but what does it have to do with getting you back home?”

Green Valley opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated and frowned. “…Nothing. I’m just letting you all distract me with questions so I don’t have to think about the situation…” he said in a small voice.

Nezu stepped forward. “I appreciate your honesty, but we really do need to get you back to your world, do you know how to do that?”

Green Valley frowned, tears began to well up in his eyes, he shook his head. “No. There was no counter spell, it wasn’t finished. I don’t…” He sucked in a shaky breath, “I don’t know how to get back home.”

Tears began to stream down Green Valley’s face, he wrapped his wings around himself in what looked like a hug.

All Might crouched down next to him, “Green Valley, my boy-”

“I’m not a boy, I don’t know what that is. I’m a colt, and I’m not yours… You aren’t my All Might.” Green Valley whimpered.

All Might looked at Green Valley sadly. “You’re right, I apologize.” Green Valley nodded, but didn’t look up. “Green Valley, it is getting late, and I’m sure you have had a long day. This is a lot to take in, so why don’t you go to bed for the night, and we will start trying to get you back home tomorrow.”

Green Valley raised his head to look at All Might, his eyes were dull, tears streamed down his face silently. Midoriya sucked in a breath, his heart squeezing in his chest painfully. Midoriya knew himself, he had always been a crybaby. He knew he cried in different ways depending on the situation, and he knew that silent tears were the ones reserved for only the most painful moments. The times when he felt completely broken.

To see the same tears on Green Valley, his equivalent, someone who shared his face… He knew Green Valley was breaking down. He didn’t know what to do anymore, and Green Valley had been right. He was distracting himself by letting them ask questions. He didn’t want to think about what was going on. He was holding back a meltdown.

From the look of the others, they recognized Green Valley’s face as well, it was Midoriya’s after all. They were concerned, but they didn’t know what to do to help. Midoriya didn’t either. Todoroki squeezed his arm. Midoriya blushed, he had forgotten they were still holding on to each other, but he didn’t move away.

“You’re… You’re right.” Green Valley sniffled, “I should go to sleep.” He looked at them all. “You are bipedal beings, right? I’ve never been the best pony at balancing on two hooves, but your bodies are made for it so it should be fine…” He whispered.

He let All Might pull him up so he was standing. His legs wobbled.

Aizawa looked at them all. “We are done for the night, you should all go to your rooms. I don’t care if you stay up, but I don’t want any of you down here for the rest of the night, we’re going to let Green Valley sleep down here.”

Some of Midoriya’s classmates murmured to each other, but they nodded and started making their way to the stairs. Midoriya watched as All Might helped lead Green Valley to one of the larger couches. He laid down and immediately curled in on himself, letting his wings drape over him like a blanket.

“Come on.” Todoroki said. They were the last of his classmates in the common room. Todoroki pulled on his arm, Midoriya blushed, but let Todoroki lead him away to the stairs.

They walked in silence for a moment.

“How are you holding up?” Todoroki asked.

“What?”

Todoroki looked at him, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Midoriya said, “Why wouldn’t I be.”

Todoroki raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, an alternate version of you did just come through a portal, proceeded to tell everyone about his world, including things I’m pretty sure you are keeping secret, and then have a break down.”

Midoriya sputtered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not hiding anything; I don’t have any secrets. Just because we are alternate versions of each other doesn’t mean our worlds are parallels. I’m fine.” He might have said that a bit too quickly.

Todoroki starred at him blankly for a second. He didn’t believe a word Midoriya just said. They walked down the hallway, finally stopping in front of Midoriya’s room. Todoroki sighed.

“Look Midoriya, I’m not going to question you about the things he said. If you are hiding things, then you have a reason. I won’t say I’m not curious, because I am. I’m pretty sure most of the class is, but if you don’t want to say anything about it, then you don’t have to.”

Midoriya’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Thanks Todoroki, that means a lot.”

Todoroki’s lips twitched into a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Midoriya nodded, and Todoroki unhooked his arm from Midoriya’s. He waved and walked off towards his own room. Midoriya felt the heat in his cheeks rise again. He fumbled into his room, shut the door behind him, and jumped onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

He didn’t know what was happening any more. He sighed and closed his eyes, he could try and wrap his head around what was happening tomorrow, for now he let his mind focus on the memory of Todoroki’s arm wrapped around his.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. The fic shouldn't be longer than 5 chapters so... Yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> The song used in this fic is Lullaby for a Princess by Ponyphonic, with a few tweaks to the lyrics. Also for the voice, I recommend listening to Caleb Hyles cover, his cover was pretty much what I was thinking while I wrote this.


End file.
